


You're Only One Person

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:41:02
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean is hurt by Sam’s emotional speech: “but you're only one person, I needed to know something higher was watching over me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Based right after "Houses of the Holy."

  
Author's notes: Sammy's hurt Dean's feelings! Uh Oh!  


* * *

Dean felt like Sam didn’t see him and look up to him like the big brother and hero he used to. ‘Sam doesn’t believe I’m gonna be able to save him’ Dean thought, and his heart almost broke at that.

 

Sammy meant everything to Dean and the whole ‘one person’ comment made him think that Sam didn’t not feel the same way back. 

 

That night, Sammy tried to coax him into some late night ‘snuggling’ but dean was not in the mood. 

 

Sammy was stretched out on one of the beds as Dean emerged from the shower, a few droplets that he had missed with the towel running down his chest and back, nothing but a towel around his waist. 

 

‘God he looks beautiful like that’ Sam mentally sighed, trying to burn that image in his brain for ever. ‘Please God, give me more time with him! I don’t want to loose him yet. I don’t want to forget how much I love him’ 

 

He reached out his arms and smiled in warm invitation, ‘Come’ it simply asked. Dean frowned and sighed tiredly before making his way to the other bed that Sam didn’t expect to be get touched at all let alone slept in. 

 

“Dean, come here” he reached a hand out again from where he was laying, “I wanna snuggle” he smiled cheekily. His fondest memories were of him falling asleep in Dean’s big, warm, safe arms. No matter how big or how much taller he got, Dean’s arms always stayed the same; protective and loving. 

 

“I’m tired Sam. I just want to sleep.” Dean finally grumbled, sitting down on the bed and cranking his neck from side to side. 

 

“How much energy does it take to lie next to me and put an arm around me?” Sam asked a little aggravated, not knowing the reason for Dean’s sudden mood. He’d been quiet the whole trip. But they usually were. Driving time was either plotting time for their next hunt or quiet thinking time. 

 

“Well seeing I’m over here now, more energy is required” Dean shrugged stubbornly. 

 

“I’ll come to you then” Sam slipped off the bed. He didn’t know why Dean was being so distant and cold, but he knew a way to warm him back up. He dropped slowly to his knees between Dean’s spread thighs. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise before Sammy’s head disappeared beneath Dean’s towel. Dean felt Sam’s lips pressing kisses against his thigh. 

 

“Mmm…” Dean sighed in both pleasure and frustration, “Sammy…mmm…Sammy stop…stop it” he pleaded, “Geurgh” he made an unintellable sound when he felt teeth scraping and nipping their way along his inner leg, making their way up to his hardening member. It halted for a moment. 

 

“You sure you want me to stop?” Sam murmered pressing his lips against the soft skin

 

Dean sighed deeply, his fingers curling gently in Sam’s locks, “yea, I do” 

 

Sam puffed an agitated breath on dean’s not so limp cock and removed his head from underneath the towel, “Should I be worried?” he smirked, but it wasn’t genuine, there was no real tease or mischief. There was hidden concern though. 

 

“Did you mean it? That I’m only one person to you?” Dean really was tired and he found no use in beating around the bust so he came straight out with it. 

 

“Dean…I didn’t mean it to sound like-” but Sam was cut off.

 

“SO which one am I REALLY? Your brother? Your friend? Your hunting partner, huh? Your...Your father role model, cause we all know Dad wasn’t much of one. God knows I’ve tried to be everything and everyone for you. It’s not fucking easy! So tell me Sam; What am I? Your what? Fuck Buddy even? Which ONE Sam?!” he snarled.

 

Sam was totally taken by surprise. He hadn’t see that coming. He saw the hurt glazing so clearly in Dean’s eyes now. God he should have been more careful when he was rambling on like an emotional moron. He shifted between Dean’s legs and hung an arm over one thigh, hand resting on Dean’s hip, gently stroking the smooth skin, “Dean you’re ALL of those. Well not… ‘fuck buddy’. We’re more then two people who just …fuck around.” He disliked that word, “I know you try to be everything I can’t have because of this life. And you are, Dean, every one of them. You’re my best friend, my big brother who I would DIE for, more of a father figure then Dad ever was, and you’re my boyfriend. I couldn’t ask for a better brother, father, friend or boyfriend. You’re each and every one and the best of!” 

 

“So what was all that ‘one person’ crap?” Dean tried to control the emotional wavering in his voice. His eyes stubbornly glued to the floor. He heard what Sam had said and he wanted to believe it, but that one statement had shattered him. Sam knew itwould take a lot of reassurance and patience to fix the damage. 

 

“I meant physically, you can’t always be right there standing right next to me. And don’t get me wrong Dean, I know how hard you try TO be there, but there are times we’re going to have to split up, like on a hunt. And in all honesty…I can’t expect you to be there 24/7. You need to live your own life to, not worrying about me every second of every day”

 

“But you ARE my life Sammy!” Dean growled, “You’re the life I CHOSE and I wouldn’t have it any other way” he vowed in a low determined growl, “I couldn’t…I…I just wouldn’t…keep…Sammy if you died, I’d rather lay right beside you and die too. If I couldn’t save you, I’d rather be dead.” It was a promise and Sam couldn’t bear to hear it.

 

“Dean..promise me…promise me you’d never die for me..or switch places or …just please Dean…I need to hear you promise me” he couldn’t keep his voice from hitching with the urge not to cry.

 

“No, Sam, I won’t…I can’t. Because the truth of it is, I would die for you. In a heartbeat. And im not gonna make a promise that I can’t keep Sam…I’m not gonna lie to you” he lifted a hand to Sam’s face, stroking the bangs out of his eyes before cupping a cheek. Sam’s eyes were reddening and watery. He sobbed and pushed Dean’s hand firmer against his face with his own, turning his face into the warm open palm. Running his hand down Dean’s arm. 

 

“Dammit Dean! Why do you have to be so selfish?” Sam clung to Dean’s arm as if for dear life. For his or his brothers…he wasn’t sure. Preferably both. 

 

“I can’t loose you Sammy. You’re my everything. You’re all I have” he whispered into Sam’s neck, pulling his baby brother closer. 

 

“You’re all I have left TOO Dean” Sam exclaimed, not loosing the embrace of Dean, just shifting so he could look into his brother’s face.

 

“That’s the difference.” Dean laughed sadly, “All you have LEFT…you’ve always been all I HAVE. You can go study, make friends, find things to keep you thriving. Me? There’s no way I could do anything like that. There’s nothing for me besides keeping you safe and hunting down that evil son of a bitch. But you know what? If you keep risking your life to kill it, then not even the demon matters .Only you Sammy. As long as I have you, I have my reason to keep going.” He heard his Sammy’s breath hitching, knowing he was about to cry. He looked up and saw the tears running down his baby brother’s face. Dean lifted stroked his thumb across Sammy’s cheek, wiping away the tears, “I love you Sammy,” he sighed

 

“God Dean” a loud sob ripped from his throat as he buried his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry baby” he tightened his arms around Dean, digging his fingers into the flesh, pulling Dean as close to him as physically possible, “I love you…so much” he pressed firm kisses into Dean’s hair.

 

Dean said all he had to say, so he remained silent, ‘I may only be one person’ he thought, ‘But I’m going to BE the ONE person to save you Sammy’


End file.
